Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-25643206-20170302224118/@comment-188.146.70.33-20180203174232
No dobra, to mam parę ogłoszeń parafialnych po obejrzeniu live'a, o ktorym pisałam wyżej i który można sobie obejrzeć na youtubie tutaj . W czasie tego spotknia pokazano oficjalne, końcowe designy zółwi, April i Splintera. Jak ktoś jeszcze nie widział, to sobie można popatrzeć i poczytać tutaj i tutaj. Na livie omówiono trochę głównych bohaterów. Takie najważniejsze info: - Raph, jak już wiadomo, jest najstarszy, największy (niczym Hulk, lol) i to on ma pałeczkę lidera. Jego gatunek to snapping turtle czyli żółw jaszczurowaty (a no właśnie! taka duża zmiana, że teraz każdy żółw to inny gatun! taka różnorodność ;)) i hahah jaszczurowaty, z czym mi się to kojarzy ;p i tak na marginesie to Chompy i Tokka są tak na wzór żółwia jaszczurowatego. Te żółwie mają słabiej rozwinięty plastron z przodu, ale za to są agresywne, takie umięśnione z dłuugim ogonem.... no w sumie czysty Raph :P A broń Rapha w tym wydaniu to nie Sai tylko tym razem tonfa. Widać moze Sai było "za ostre" dla show bardziej dla dzieci, a z drugiej strony to Hulk-Raph nie potrzebuje mieć jakiejś mega ostrej broni. On gołymi rękami załatwi sprawę :P - Leo tym razie jest na luzie i moze sobie pozwolić na większe lub mniejsze błazeństwa (aktor go dubbingujacy stwierdził, że gdyby Leo miał Insta, to tak 70% fotek tam to by byly jakies głupie zdjęcia braci, jak śpią w różnych dziwnych pozach np. ;p) Jego gatunek to żółw czerwonolicy (red-eared slider) i dlatego ma na twarzy, oczach, czerwone paski, które mi przypominają tak Karai. A tak na marginesie, to pierwotnie wszystkie 4 zółwie z założenia miały być czerwonolice, w sensie w starych komiksach była o tym wzmianka.Jego bron to tym razem jeden ale konkretny miecz ōdachi. Poza tym warto dodać, że Leo jest w tym wydaniu mega bystry, ogólnie intrligenty, szybki, przebiegły, chociaż moze się wydawać leniwy. Ma miec skłonność do tworzenia "catchphrases", czyli takich tam powiedzonek. Jego relacja z Raphem ma być podobna do tych, które znamy z innych wydań tmnt czyli oparta na rywalizacji, a Mikey ma być "pod jego skrzydlem", czyli mają być w takiej bardzo bliskiej braterskiej relacji. - Donnie - standardowo tech-geniusz, tech-czarodziej, ale tym razem ma być bardzo pewny swojej wiedzy i umiejętności, wrecz nawet arogancki, a więc inaczej niż Donnie z poprzednej wersji, który jest ogólnie bardzo niepewny siebie. Ma mieć takiej "suche" sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. I raczej małomówny, tez w przeciwieństwie do Donniego z tmnt 2012, ale jak coś powie, to konkretnie. Ma być też bardzo taki "cool", nie nerdowaty tak jak to do tej pory stereotypowo przedstawiano "kujonów", bo programowanie współcześnie jest bardzo "cool". Ma być też fanem Sci-Fi. Jego gatunek to softshell turtle, czyli żołwiak czarny albo żółwiak chiński, miękkoskóry. Te żółwie mają bardzo delikatną muszle, ale za to Donnie jest taki tech-ogarnięty, że dorobił sobie dodatkową muszlę sam taką high-tech wypasioną. Podobnie tez udoskonlaił swoją niepozorną broń, czyli kij Bo, teraz ten jego kijek to taka "czarodziejska różdżka", high-full tech ;) To bycie żołwiem z gatunku soft shell to trochę takie chyba nawiązanie do tego, że w wielu swoich wcieleniach Donnie wcześniej czy później zostaje cięzko ranny, a nawet traci swoje ciało i zostaje robotem. A co do Apritello thing, to twórcy nie chcieli nic spoilerować. Szczerze wątpię, żeby tym razem tmnt, które ma byc lzejsze, szło w romanse, ale myślę, że taka jakas głębsza pezyjaźń między April i Donniem będzie. Na obrazku są razem, April posuwa na jego tech-muszli i na nagrach, które były już wrzucane w tym wątku wyżej, dubbingują razem i jest tam taka mała interkacja między nimi, wiec cośtam z tego Apritello może zaistnieć ;) - Mikey - jak zawsze młody, najmłodszy, zwariowany, fun-loving, milutki, czyli taki jego standard, ale myśle, że nie taki świrus jak w tmnt 2012 ;p ma wrócić to powiedzonka "Cowabunga". Ma być też artystą, tak jak w swoich wcześniejszych inkarnacjach, świetnym skateboarderem i niezłym kucharzem. Jak zawsze kocha pizze, ma być jej wielkim znawcą, koneserem ;) Jego gatunek to box turtle, który może cały naraz schowac się w swojej muszli. Plus takie błotne żółwiki są niegroźne, popularnie w akwariach, dla dzieci. A i Mikey ma lubic obklejać i malowac sobie muszlę. O April tak dodatkowo to wiemy niewele, poza tym że jest tym razem czarna i że dobrze jej w okularach ;) a jej broń to kij baseballowy, czyli "bat" po ang. April jest więc "Bat Girl" ;) co bardzo jej moim zdaniem pasuje. Ona już w tmnt 2012 bardzo przypominała mi Bat Girl, nie tylko z powodu jej koloru włosów. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że tym razem April tak od razu zostanie pełnoprawnym i sprawnym członkiem drużyny, bez jakiegośtam wątku z "Damsel in Distress" z nią w roli głównej. A Splinter wygląda... jak wygląda ;P mi to nie przeszkadza ;p tak w ogóle to zdaje się on zawsze był małym starym szczurem, tylko w wersji 2012 został dużym, silnym facetem. Na koniec parę ciekawostek: - tutaj dla porównania wklejam linka do obrazka w lepszej jakości, który pochodzi z pilota pokazanego rok temu na jakiejś wystawie. Żółwie tam miały bardzo wstępny look, całość została dopracowana. Na szczęscie ;p bo Leo wyglądał tam bardzo mizernie i jak kurczak :P - tutaj inne tmnt leaks. Jakiś koleś widział wstepne intro i wiele innych orbazkóm z kreskówki. Nie wiem jakim sposobem, ale w każdym razie coś udostępnił w sieci i takie zamazane raczej, bo nie może pokazać pełnej całości. - z tego insta wynika, że Brandon Auman, czyli znany człowiek z tmnt 2012, początkowo brał równiez udział w tworzeniu 'Rise of tmnt", ale potem przeniósł się do innego projektu. Myślę, że to dobrze ;) w sensie że brał w tym udział. I to trochę tłumaczy jego znikcięcie z Comic Conów od połowy 2016. Spekulowano jakiś jego konflit z Cio, a on na serio robił juz inne projekty i zwyczajnie nie mógł. - i na koniec tak sentymentalnie: Ciro poinformował na swoim Instagramie, że w ciągu najbliższego roku wyda coś w rodzaju albumu ze swoimi szkicami z tmnt 2012. Pokaże pewnie dodatkowo jakieś niewykorzystane w serialu pomysły, postacie, wątki, historie ;) Uff skończylam ;p I co tam o tym wszystkim myślicie? :)